


hoodie

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, broken!kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: Still rockin' your hoodie, baby, even though it hurts.





	hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> 655 words, angst/smut/broken!kaisoo

“We have to be quiet, _ah_ ,” Jongin giggles in-between kisses as he pushes his newest drunken conquest into his bedroom. The guy is so tall and broad, blond and _younger_. He can’t really remember his name at the moment, but that’s not what matters. This is a one night thing, so all Jongin wants is another warm body against his own.

“Roommate?” The other man guesses as he drags them both to Jongin’s bed. The sheets are still in a disarray, but that doesn’t matter, and Jongin eagerly straddles him and starts to unbutton his shirt as he grinds his ass down.

“Ah,” Blondie groans as he reaches beneath himself to grab at something there. “What’s this?”

It catches Jongin’s attention, and the blood drains from his face as he catches sight of the old black hoodie grasped in the guy’s hand. The sight of it has him sobering up momentarily, but he quickly gathers himself and throws the hoodie to the floor with a dismissive grin. “Just an old hoodie, babe.”

He manages to get Blondie back to the task at hand easily, but it seems that Jongin can’t distract himself. As he rides him, he imagines smaller but stronger hands gripping his hips and bruising them, imagines that the lips that kiss him taste like cigarette smoke with the cold press of a lip piercing, imagines that the hips beneath his own are slower, calculated, and more experienced in their movements.

His teary eyes manage to glance at the crumpled hoodie on the floor as he cums over their stomachs.

After that, Blondie doesn’t stay the night. He grabs his things, thanks Jongin, and leaves, and once he’s out the door, Jongin reaches down and slips the hoodie over his head. It still smells like _his_ cologne, and he presses the fabric to his nose as he curls up on his side beneath the covers.

_“I like you. Go out with me.”_

His breath hitches, and tears slowly trickle down his cheeks and nose, seeping into the pillow and hoodie as he remembers that confident look, a cigarette perched between tattooed fingers. Jongin doesn’t want to remember the endless proposals, but he does. Neither does he want to remember sitting pretty on that motorcycle, and the giggles that accompanied the click of a camera.

And the way he was held at night, made to feel like he was special with hands on his stomach or lingering on his waist, with nicotine breath in his hair. He was never used but instead treasured. Even during sex, it was never fast and meaningless. It was slow and torturously beautiful. Jongin wasn’t allowed to think about anything else, only feel.

With a sigh that sounds more akin to a sob, Jongin brings one of the hoodies strings to his mouth while his other hand moves down to his entrance, still sensitive and wet with lube. He whimpers as he starts to play with himself, closing his eyes and imagining someone else.

_“I’m breaking up with you. I don’t think it’s working out for me.”_

Jongin pants into the fabric of the hoodie as he thrusts two fingers quickly in and out of himself, chewing on the string between his lips. His cock is already dripping and hardened, being teased by the bottom hem of the hoodie as Jongin moves his hips.

_“No, don’t cry, Jongin. It’s not your fault.”_

“K-Kyungsoo!” He cries out as he cums onto the sheets, a few droplets landing on the hoodie. Jongin can’t find the effort to care as he relaxes after his second orgasm.

But soon the emotions catch up to him again, and he recalls the last kiss on the cheek that Kyungsoo gave him and the smile he wore. It wasn’t fair at all. Kyungsoo looked unaffected, meanwhile Jongin stood there, frozen in shock. It wasn’t fair.

Jongin couldn’t even keep him. All he has is this hoodie.


End file.
